Mikan's Fairytale story
by loveable123may
Summary: It's a gud story. I guarantee it myself so pls read and review. don't be shy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody i hope you enjoy this story.

**disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a poor homeless couple and their cow that were lost in a forest somewhere in the kingdom ruled by the king Tsubasa Andou. They were called Yuka Yukihara

(the wife), Izumi Yukihara (the husband), and Ruka (the cow). While they were walking in the woods, they found a house made up of candy! Hungry as they were, they ate it with such

delight_. _They were all so happy and full after eating and realized that there are still a lot of foods left. And so, they decided to stay… until they finish all of it.

A few days later, the house was almost half way done, but the trio is sick with stomachache and toothache that they can't continue eating it anymore. The Yukihara couple then decided to

exchange their cow, Ruka, with money to buy medicinal plants. Shocked and betrayed, Ruka cried and cried all the way while Izumi dragged him to the market place. And like most fairytale

stories begin, Izumi met Hotaru, the witch, along his way.

"Hello, ma'am, would you like to buy a cow? For what we've been feeding him the past few days, I'd say he's the fattest one there is." Izumi smiled.

"You liar! Beast! You won't even let me eat a shred of bread! You said cows only eat grass! And I am not FAT!" Ruka protested with all his might, wailing and shouting and crying all the while.

"Oh shut up COW! You're getting on my nerves." The witch complained, super irritated.

"If you don't I'll seriously kill you…" she continued, looking at the cow now. And then, it was Izumi's turn to wail and cry.

"NOOO! If you kill him MY wife would kill ME!" he begged. But the witch isn't listening at all. Instead, she was looking at Ruka, the cow; its aqua blue eyes big and watery from crying, its mane:

gold and glittery like that of a lion, and its features so pretty you couldn't resist its charms. _I could use him_ the witch thought. _How is it that no one could see his price…?_ Hotaru looked at the

wailing Izumi, and smirked.

"My good sir, I will buy this cow… I'm afraid I have no money in my possession… but I have something of much greater value." She said and took out a bag of beans from her sleeves.

"This beans are magical, and I assure you that it will solve all of your problems. Are you up for the exchange? " She smiled so sweetly and prettily and so… businesslike. Typical of Hotaru.

Izumi eyed her suspiciously, so Hotaru continued with her persuasion.

"I am sure it is better than carrying around this fat, useless thing." And to that the cow replied "I am not a fat thing!" but the foolish Izumi saw some truth in that and agreed almost instantly

to the trade, taking the bag with him and hurrying home to his wife.

"Foolish man." Said Hotaru and snapped her fingers turning Ruka into a man! A very very pretty young man.

"Now COW! You will be my servant forever!" said she while laughing eerily and dragging the poor shivering Ruka with her as they exit through the forest.

Back at the candy house, Izumi gave the beans to his wife, explaining everything to her.

"A Magical Beans? Oh my. You are so smart darling. Let's go plant it right away." Yuka beamed and went to plant the seeds, not at all suspicious of what her loving husband told her. But as

soon as she planted the seeds, it grew immediately into a big flower, and inside the flower, was Mikan, a chirpy cute girl with orange hair and big apricot eyes that goes with her petit face

and small stature.

"oh my… what a pretty young girl you are. What's you're name?" Yuka asked, but as Mikan was about to speak, they heard an eerie laugh and a tinkling bell coming from the forest. The

sound grew louder and louder until it reached them. And there stands Hotaru, holding a rope connected to Ruka's bell collar; her face pale and shock evident in her face.

"Wha- What have you done to my house?" she asked, looking at the ginger bread house that was almost half way gone.

"Umm… we kinda ate it… hehehe…" Izumi explained while Yuka helped Mikan out of the flower. The three of them are now standing side by side in front of the witch, the Yukihara couple

looking as guilty as ever and Mikan, oblivious to everything, smiled foolishly at them.

"Ate it…? Do you how long I've tried to build that thing…?" the witch said, trembling with uncontrollable rage. "Because of what you've done, I'll punish you! I will take that of which is valuable

to you, in exchange for the house. But seeing that you have nothing in your possession, I'll take away the girl, and curse you forever!" she cursed and with the wave of her hands Yuka and

Izumi suddenly became frogs! Then the witch took poor Mikan and locked her up in a tower.

"You will be imprisoned here forever and you will never again see light! O-HOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed, again so devilishly both Mikan and Ruka shivered from the sound.

"Umm… Hotaru-sama. Mikan- chan has nothing to do with this, so pls forgive her already." Ruka pleaded unconsciously making a puppy face which made Hotaru flinch and almost agreed to his

request; but as stubborn as she is, the witch refused to back down from his unavoidable charms.

"You!" she said pointing her finger at Ruka. "You dare order me around? You are my servant so do as I command!" she ordered, and Ruka sighed at her obstinacy.

"WWAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I- I don't want this at all!" Mikan sobbed. "Ruka- pyon, help me-e-e-e. Wahhh!" she wailed, her voice so loud that the witch can't take it anymore, so she took Ruka

and they fled to the base of the tower where they can guard her; and since the witch's house was gone, she started living there too.

Night came and Mikan still wouldn't stop crying. But what was she to do? Here she is, just freed from her long imprisonment in that cramped up flower, and now she is here, again trapped in a

cramped up tower. You see, long ago Mikan was a girl who used to serve Royalties but a certain accident caused her to be trapped in that flower for five years. She wants to go back to her

previous life already. Especially since she knows that her friends are waiting for her! Then she wondered… is HE still waiting for her? Her special person… and as her thoughts wandered off

reminiscing about her past, the door abruptly opened revealing the witch in her doorway… angry and super irritated, Ruka at her side calming her down.

"WHERE IS THAT STUPID CAT!" she yelled glaring at Mikan as if she was guilty of something.

"Hotaru-sama calm down. I didn't see the cat walk this way, maybe he already escaped." Ruka confided. Hotaru turned to look at him, but she just couldn't stare at him without fawning or

blushing, so she turned back to glare at Mikan.

"WHERE IS THAT CAT? IF YOU DARE LIE TO ME I'LL TURN YOU INTO A FROG!" She threatened.

"I-I- I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't seen any cat or anyTHING for that matter!" she said and cried again suddenly remembering that she was alone. The witch looked at the

pitiful girl and decided to leave her alone. You see, the witch has actually a good heart, albeit small, but it is a rule as a witch to be cruel and heartless; however, she still has a bit of

compassion in her, not big enough to set Mikan free though, since she could be of some use sooner or later. She closed the door and walked back to her room with Ruka, completely forgetting

about the cat.

Mikan sobbed, her tears falling like rain. She doesn't like being alone. She can't take it; but she is, and there is no one who can help her. She's no princess who is lucky enough to be saved by

Knights in Shining Armors. But maybe a prince charming would come… HER special prince charming. She wondered again if HE was thinking about her right now… her thoughts starting to

wander about yet again, and once more, she was disturbed by a sound and she turned to look at her intruder. There, she saw a cat… a black cat… with taunting crimson eyes and jet black

fur; it was so beautiful and so… so… so charming…. Suddenly, it walked over to Mikan, ever so subtly and so gracefuly, its piercing eyes never leaving her face. It stood before her now,

leveling its face with hers; then suddenly, its tongue darted out and licked away her tears. Mikan stared at it, surprised. It was comforting her, as if she was a dear friend.

"hehe… thx… I'm feeling better now." Mikan smiled, hugging her new companion. With him by her side, she won't be lonely anymore she thought. Thank God for granting her this favor. That

night, it was the first time in five years Mikan slept so peacefully, the cat curling up beside as the silence of the night and the careful watch of the moon lulled them both to sleep.

The night passed and morning came, and the sun peeked through the tower where Mikan was held. Its rays casting off immense light enough to rouse her from her peaceful slumber. She

yawned and turned about feeling up for something that she could use to shield her eyes from the sun. _What is this?_ she thought, holding onto something slim and hard… _pillow? No, it's too _

_hard_. She made an effort to open her eyes and examine what the thing is and she realized it was an arm… her arms? No! It was somebody else's! Mikan sat up abruptly to look whose arm it

was. It was a man's! And not just any man… a handsome, charming young man… Mikan gawked at him, completely mesmerized. _What in the world…? _she thought, unconsciously squeezing his

arms. The man flinched and moaned. He's now awake and looked at Mikan. After a while, he smiled at her, sat up, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good morning… Mikan." He said and

smiled at her some more. Mikan, without thinking, slapped the man's face… hard…. She really didn't know what's happening now.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He said, rubbing her sore cheek.

"So this is what I get after coming to your rescue. Stupid, Idiot, Polka!" he complained. Mikan stared at him… _Polka? _She thought, and then suddenly tears came rolling down her face. "…

Natsume…?" she whispered as memories of her and her special person came rushing back. Natsume… the perverted, idiotic prince she served and loved… and the same prince charming that

kept lifting her skirts everyday and criticizing how childish they were… and also the only person who she thinks off every waking moment… that natsume is now here… in front of her.

"nat- natsume- sama…" she sobbed. She just couldn't help it. Natsume came to her and hugged her stroking her back as they get through their awkward reunion. After awhile, Mikan stopped

crying and they are now sitting on the bed side by side, as they reminisce about the past. All of a sudden, Mikan looked up and barked, "THE CAT! There was a very pretty cat here last night!

I wonder where it went." She said and Natsume blinked.

"Stupid Mikan. Realize it already; I AM that very pretty cat here last night." He informed.

"EHH?" Mikan cried, she really didn't know.

"Five years ago, I used my power carelessly and accidentally burned that witch's house. She said she'll take away my most important thing in exchange, and so she took you. I tried to rescue

you, but I couldn't find her anymore so I went to our kingdom's most powerful wizard, Persona, for help. He said he can't help me, and I got mad at him and again became careless, so I ended

up burning his house too. So, he cursed me. Every time I get shrouded by darkness I become a cat. But when the sun's light hits me, I turn back to human. Even so, I didn't give up. For the

past five years, I've been looking for you. And here you are. You don't know how happy I was to have finally found you." He explained and squeezed her hands. Mikan looked at him, and

squeezed him back. _Has he been suffering all this time?_ Mikan thought; she understands how he feels.

"I know. I'm just as happy, you know. I thought you forgot all about me, and every time I thought of it I get lonely." She said and tweaked his nose. It seems that he's not at all bothered by

his curse. Maybe those five past years, made him accept it.

"hehe how can I forget about you. You're my most important thing. Right?" he confided, kissing her ring finger with affection. Mikan shivered. He really has his way with women, she thought

as she recalls all the ladies in their kingdom fawn over him: the charming prince of the kingdom of fire. She really can't help it that he was as handsome as sin, but why the heck does he also

have to be the crown prince? And the youngest master flame caster at that! How can a perfect prince be interested in a servant girl like her?

"Wait! Natsume does your parents know all about this?" Mikan asked.

"No… I left them a note though, and told them that I was going to look for you no matter how long it takes." He said nonchalantly.

"They don't even know you're here? Stupid Natsume you should go back!" Mikan cried desperate to give some sense into him.

"I can't… Did I mention that Persona took over the throne while I'm gone?" He said, his expressions became cold that it made her shiver.

"Why didn't you go back?" mikan asked concerned.

"I can't fight him off with the curse. He also surrounded the kingdom with darkness. I'm powerless once I enter."

"well, why did you give up…?"

"I didn't… I just wanted to find you first. It seems I can't do anything right without you. And I don't plan on ever letting you go again." He squeezed her hand once again to prove his words.

Outside the tower, a group of scary looking men came and forced their way into the tower. They took Hotaru out and started beating her up.

"You witch! Get away from us and stop spreading your Bad Luck!" they accused. Ruka came out and tried to defend her with his might, taking on all of them at once.

"NATSUME! WHAT SHOULD WE DO? WE SHOULD GO HELP THEM!" Mikan panicked and was about to go out, but Natsume held her arms.

"Why should we? She caused us both to separate for five years!"

"BUT YOU FOUND ME! You found me through her, she may have imprisoned me but she never let me go. And that's how you found me. Besides you burned her house which may have been as

important as I am to you. Natsume… pls go help them." Mikan pleaded. Natsume looked at her and at the boy who was fighting outside. He's strong but not enough to beat up all of them.

Making up his mind, Natsume carried mikan in his arms and jumped of the tower, landing on one of the crooks. They all stared at him, while Mikan became unconscious from the endeavor.

Gently, he took her in side the tower, laid her there, and went outside shutting the door beside him.

"I just don't want her to see an ugly sight" he said and attacked his enemies, taking down all of them in less than a heartbeat.

Ruka and Hotaru stood there, astound. Natsume went inside the tower again to tend Mikan.

"YOU IDIOT! STUPID! DONKEY! STUPID! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPID!" Mikan bellowed after gaining consciousness.

"hahaha. Were you scared?" natsume teased and continued doing so.

"You saved us, CAT. Those men are some of those who blamed us witches for their misfortune. And as a reward, tell me what you want and I'll grant it for you" Hotaru said gathering herself

now, while Ruka tends her wounds.

"Undo my curse." Was all natsume said.

"I believe it can't be done… my powers are weak against dark magic. But I can tell you how to undo the spell. In this kingdom there is a gem called Amirah that rests at the King's treasury.

Take it and give it back to me. I will undo your curse as well as the spell that shrouds your kingdom. You will need this too." She handed Mikan a ring with a small ruby in it. "I trapped some of

the sun's light in it."

"This gem, Amirah, how will we find it." Mikan asked.

"It will shine once touched by right hands." Hotaru informed

"The right hands…?"

"Figure it out yourselves." She said and walked out, Ruka running after her.

"Ruka… go with them." Hotaru called over her shoulders.

"… I can't… you need to be taken care of more than them, besides you bought me Hotaru- sama. I will stay by your side until you throw me away." He smiled.

"hmph. Suit your self…" she said as they watch Mikan and Natsume walk their path towards the palace.

And so, their adventure begins.

* * *

pls review. and hope to see you next chapter (^^). u can also give suggestions of what you want to happen next. thx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

hello guys this is chapter 2.

"_**Ruka… go with them." Hotaru called over her shoulders.**_

"… _**I can't… you need to be taken care of more than them, besides you bought me Hotaru- sama. I will stay by your side until you throw me away." He smiled.**_

"_**hmph. Suit your self…" she said as they watch Mikan and Natsume walk their path towards the palace.**_

_**And so, their adventure begins.

* * *

**_

Upon reaching the palace, Natsume ordered the guards to let them in, of course using his identity as the crown prince of the fire kingdom. But unbelievably, the guards have never heard of the fire kingdom! It seems that Persona had also erased its existence from the whole world, for they can't even find it in the map; and so, both of them were arrested for fraud.

The prison cell they've been thrown to, apparently, was underground; meaning, there is no sun, meaning Natsume has to turn to a cat, a talking cat, and he would be powerless if anything happens to Mikan! And to add to that, they also have another person with them locked in the room: and that is Misaki, a red-haired, pretty, young girl with an optimistic and lively attitude.

"… and what about you, Misaki- nee, why are you locked up here?" Mikan asked after informing her of what has happened to them up until now.

"Well… my problem is probably not as serious as yours because I don't have to deal with demented wizards and what-nots, but I have a step mother and two step sisters who told everybody that I can weave these into gold." She said picking up a bundle of straws from the floor. "When the KING was informed of my ability, he just laughed at the rumors and said it was not true, so the guards arrested me for lying!"

"How did the king know it was not true?" mikan asked.

"Well, my dad used to work in the palace when he was still alive and I used to play with King Tsubasa when we were young, so he pretty much knows me. When my dad remarried, my step mom locked me up in the house and made me do chores. Tragic huh?" Misaki explained.

"Well no matter what, we have to get out of this dungeon." Natsume finally spoke, visibly showing his indifference to misaki's story while he is leisurely rested at mikan's lap as she gently strokes his fur.

"Well then rude cat think of a way to get us out and I'll help you find the gem Amirah, I know my way through the palace, you know." Misaki compromised. Suddenly, they heard a strange noise.

"Huhuhuhuhu" it said, and out of nowhere, a little elf appeared.

"Well I have heard thy misery,

and truthfully I am sorry,

but I will promise to help thee,

if thou canst guess my identity." The elf said to the three.

"Natsume, natsume! Did you hear that, he just said a rhyme!" Mikan beamed and clapped her hands, totally amused by the elf's little 'performance.'

"Is she an idiot?" the elf sweat dropped, and Misaki laughed.

"Well, you certainly are amusing; so tell us what you want." She said, patting the little elf's head.

"I just told YOU! I'll help you get out of this prison if you tell me my name." the elf explained.

"When did you ever tell us?" Mikan complained.

"A while ago…" He said but mikan and misaki just stared at him blankly, "… the rhyme..." he persisted. But the two only looked at each other, "What was the rhyme again…?" they asked, and managed to blow the elf off the top.

"Just tell me my name and I'll get you out!" he snapped.

"Sure. So what is your name?" misaki asked.

"UGH! YOU HAVE TO GUESS!"

"You're so weird, you know. Why would you want us to tell you your name when we don't even know you?" Mikan retorted.

"IT'S A FREAKIN' GAME! YOU TELL ME MY NAME AND I'LL GET YOU OUT! COMPRENDE?" he finally exploded, he just can't take the idiocy of the two!

"So what is your name, little guy? If you tell us, then we would know, wouldn't we? And there won't be a need for us to guess." They noted making the elf even more annoyed than ever. He can't communicate with stupid people!

"FINE! Fine, I'll get to the point. If you don't know my name, then I'll just get something from you two and I'll let you out of here." He offered. Finally Misaki and Mikan understood but they don't have anything valuable to them, even the little ring that Mikan has was not enough for the elf.

"Well, well, How about that pretty little kitty." He said motioning to natsume, who has been watching from the sidelines since the beginning.

"NNNNooooooo! NATSUME!" Mikan screamed, but when the elf was only an arm's length away from the cat, Natsume muttered.

"Rumpelstiltskin" he said, and everybody paused.

"What?" the elf asked, looking as pale as ever.

"That's your name right? Rumpelstiltskin?" He uttered again and the elf collapsed to the floor, not believing his ear.

"How—How did you know?" He asked, kneeling on the floor on all fours.

"… You have a name-tag on, Stupid. Now get us out of here." Natsume informed, nonchalantly. _Nametag _they thought, and they all looked at his chest; and just on the top right corner of his shirt, there really was a name-tag: a flower shaped sticker with 'my name is _Rumplestiltskin_' written on it.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! It must be when I went to the dentist! Stupid tooth Fairy thought I was a kid and put it on me!" the elf bellowed while Mikan and Misaki laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! STUPID! HE HAS A NAMETAG! Hahaha!" they teased.

"Shut it kid or I'll kill 'ya!" he threatened, but Mikan laughed harder, so the angry elf started to attack her, but when he was about to touch her, a murderous aura made him turn his head towards Natsume's direction and he found him glaring at him with his haunting crimson eyes and a "touch-her-and-die" expression written all over his face.

"Will you PLEASE get us out?" He muttered coolly and the elf immediately complied.

"don't u ever mention my name t'anyone! Got it?" he said once they're all finally outside, and with that he disappeared.

"That was one heck of a weird guy. But I liked him. He's funny." Misaki commented and Mikan giggled.

"so what are we going to do now?" Misaki smiled.

"Take us to the palace." Natsume ordered while he adjusted his clothes.

"I could take you there but I don't think I could get you in."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Well… Maybe we could get some help from Granny Serina. She's a fortuneteller who knows everything. Maybe we could ask her how to get inside. We might need some weapons too. She lives in the middle of the Northern Woods and I heard there are wolves lurking around the area, though I've never seen one whenever I go visit her. Oh, and natsume, you can't use your powers too. We don't want to cause a forest fire. "

They first visited the marketplace to buy food and the things they would need. At the center though, there was a pavilion where a huge crowd gathered so they went to check it out themselves.

"Oh it's the Sword in the Stone competition. You see, there's this sword that was stuck in a stone over there. It was said that it belonged to the strongest person in the universe, and when the owner of the sword died, it stuck itself on that stone and waited for another person strong enough to wield it. Fighters all over the world came just to take it out but apparently no one can." Misaki explained.

"Hmmm…" Natsume replied and walked over to the stone.

"Natsume…" Mikan cautioned but he was already there and before they knew it, Natsume pulled out the sword and returned back to Mikan, not caring at all at the crowd's wide-eyed-and-opened-mouth shocked expressions

"I have a weapon now, so let's get going before the sun sets." Said Natsume as he pulled the shocked Mikan out of the crowd. Misaki snapped out of her reverie and ran after them. She then led them into the Northern Woods, and since the sun is still high, Natsume didn't turn into cat, but Mikan on the other hand can't help admiring him all the way to their destination.

"We're here!" Misaki smiled as she entered the small cottage. Inside, they found Granny Serena sleeping on the bed covered with layers and layers of blankets.

"Grandma? Are you okay? You look a bit weird?" Misaki sat beside her, concern obvious in her eyes.

"w-weird? How so?" Her grandmother asked.

"Well… Your arms are somewhat bigger!"

"All the better to hug you with, my dear."

"But, what big legs you have!"

"All the better to run with, my child."

"And, what big ears you have!"

"All the better to hear with, my child."

"Grandmother, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see with, my child."

"AND YOU'VE GOT SOME HECK OF BIG TEETH!"

"ALL THE BETTER TO EAT YOU UP WITH."

And with that, the wolf who disguised as her granny Serena jumped out of the bed and attacked Misaki while mikan screamed at the sight, but before the wolf could touch her, Natsume was already in front of him and sliced his stomach open. Then suddenly, a blond skinny woman came out of its belly and tumbled on the floor. The three of them was shocked but Misaki quickly hugged the woman after recognizing it was her granny Serena. The two had their reunion, and a couple of minutes later, Serena went and took a bath and joined them again in the living room where they explained what had happened to them until now.

"So you need help in getting inside the palace, ey? It is certainly not easy but… I think I know how. You see, there is this secret event at the palace. Apparently, the king's mother invited women inside the castle without the king knowing; and from them, she would choose an appropriate bride for her son. I'm sure that Misaki is invited as well but that mother of yours kept it from you. "

"I told you she knows everything." Misaki whispered.

"The plan is: you two will disguise as her guests. Misaki will dress like a princess. And cover your face with a mask all the time too; because of that 'weave into gold' incident people might recognize you. The Amirah will find you, so you don't have to look. Once you've gotten hold of it, everything will soon be over. Trust me."

And with all that in mind the three slept soundly knowing that tomorrow their adventure will continue.

* * *

read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

It is a bit rushed, so I'm sorry if there are run-on sentences, wrong grammar, spelling and what-not. I also tend to be overly cheesy when I write which is the funnest part so I'm sorry if you may not like it. You have to review tho or else... hehe kidding. I really like writing stories and I would like to improve so pls comment on everything.

.(),.,() ++==++...================================================================================================================================= =(-.-)= +mousy++... =============================================================================================================================== \.( 0 ) ++==++... ================================================================================================================================-==============================================================================================================================================

_**And with all that in mind the three slept soundly knowing that tomorrow their adventure will continue.**_

Night passed, morning came, and once again the sun greeted our characters with its warm beam of light, but the three are already up and about preparing their clothes for the 'secret' event at the palace.

"Natsume! You look soooooooo coooolll! You look like a real Prince!" Mikan commented as Natsume walked out of the changing room wearing a navy blue coat with snowy white polo shirt tucked inside, and black breeches that goes with his also black leather boots. And at his side hangs the powerful Sword in the Stone.

"I am a real prince, idiot. And I must say you look nice as well… with strawberries? Heh. You're still a brat after all." he said revealing her panties while he lifted her moss green dress embroidered with intricate vines, with low cut bodice that shows off her high breasts.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mikan screeched and buried herself in the corner.

"PERVERT!PERVERT!PERVEEEEERRRRRRRRTTTT!" she bellowed and sobbed, while Natsume giggled at her antics; seeing her like that made him feel so nostalgic. At first, he really thought that those five years of separation would make it awkward for them to remain even as friends, but Mikan didn't change at all. He was so glad knowing that she is still the same childish Mikan who gets flustered at everything he does, the Mikan he used to know and love.

Misaki, on the other hand, is having coughing fits beside the doorway hoping to get the two's attention.

"Cough, cough, cough! Ahem! The carriage has arrived. We better get going now." Misaki called out, wearing a silky scarlet dress that hugged her wonderful figure and curves. She also wore a red party mask that covered half of her face and her hair was rolled into a coiffure; she also has glass shoes that seem to lighten her features. Finally, they said they're thanks and good-byes to Granny Serena and by the time they knew it, they've already arrived at the palace gates where they are greeted by the Queen herself. They were toured around the castle and went through some series of tests just to prove that they were princesses; Unfortunately, Mikan and Misaki were a bit clumsy so they have to be saved by Natsume every time.

"Are you really princesses? You know, I only accept REAL princesses for my son and the way you have been acting I'd say you're FAKES! As in NOT legit; Not good enough."

"Are you insinuating we're lying…?" Natsume glared.

"Of course not you, Prince Natsume, I have no doubt that you're a real prince and you have been a wonderful company *_blush*_. Please don't misunderstand but… your companions are quite… you know…"came the Queen's quick reply.

"Well, Your Majesty, I'll have you know that this is my fiancé (referring to Mikan) and I can assure you that she's REAL." Mikan blushed at the mention of fiancé and stayed quiet the entire time. Misaki on the other hand moved closer to Natsume and whispered, "Hey, hey, what about me, tell her I'm real too!" which got her an I-don't-even-care-about-you-at-all look from Natsume and a glare from the audacious Queen.

"Well we shall soon see if that is true," she muttered, but said nothing more. She then went into the bedroom, took all the bed clothes off and laid a pea on the bedstead: then she took twenty mattresses and piled them on top of the pea, and then twenty feather beds on top of the mattresses. _This will be where those little wanna-be princesses would sleep tonight, and if they are REAL… they're skin would be sooo sensitive that they would feel it! It is the best test ever yet, and none of the other fake princesses have yet to pass it._ The Queen thought_. Of course Prince Natsume would get a more comfortable accommodation and a better bed._ "Maybe I should give him my room…" she thought and blushed deeply. Then she went to prepare Natsume's bedroom next.

After Dinner, the three were showed to their rooms.

"It- looks… comfortable…" Misaki and Mikan thought while they gawked at the huge bed and Natsume giggling at the corner.

"I'm glad. Now I'll leave both of you to your own devices." The Queen said and left with Natsume who got the Master's bedroom because the King, Tsubasa Andou, is away.

"She is so weird. How come 'that Natsume' gets the master's bedroom? Ours looks like it is where they keep mattresses. Well it's not like I care, anyway it really looks fun." Misaki remarked and both of them climbed up the bed and jumped on it all night! It is such a weird bed but it is really bouncy and soft. And so, they both played all night until they got tired.

Morning came and the Queen asked the two how they fared in their sleep. But the two looked so tired by half to keep a conversation.

"Umm… it was quite good… but we didn't sleep that much. The bed was too… you know…" Misaki replied. She didn't mention 'fun' because it would be bad if they told the Queen that they jumped all over it all night. But The Queen misunderstood they're reasons and thought it was the pea that kept them awake all night. The Queen trembled with shock and awe. _How can this be…? These two have passed the princess test… How come they were able to pass the test while the other fakes could not…? _The Queen thought, but still, she admitted defeat that day. She then explained everything to them: from the different ordeals to the princess test and acknowledged the two as real princesses. Soon they will meet the king and one of them will be his wife.

"_Anybody wouldn't be able to pass that test, idiot. Didn't you just get that from the Princess and the Pea story? To think that you actually used it in real life…"_ Natsume thought, and sweat-dropped.

"_lol… What a stupid Queen, no wonder Tsubasa is sooo dumb."_ Misaki thought too while holding back her laughter;

"_I jumped on their bed and she calls me a real princess…? What a nice Queen."_ Mikan thought looking at the Queen with new light and with a different point of view.

Since Mikan was Natsume's fiancé, the role as the king's wife went to Misaki and was given the Amirah as her prize. But just as they were about to receive the gem, the King of the whole kingdom, Tsubasa Andou, decided to come home early and surprise his mother not actually thinking to find Misaki with her.

"Misaki? Yo, it's been awhile." Tsubasa waved and Misaki turned pale.

"You, you know each other?" the queen asked but as he was about to answer, Natsume snatched the Amirah from the Queen and the three bolted out of the door. Tsubasa went after them, but when he was about to catch up, Misaki accidentally dropped her glass shoe and tripped Tsubasa in the process. Annoyed, Tsubasa threw the shoe directly at Misaki's head, so hard that it knocked her over, causing Mikan and Natsume to stop.

"WAIT FOR JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE!" Tsubasa shouted, but soon realized his mistake when he saw Misaki slowly trudging to him with barefeet and eyes flaring red with rage.

"I, I… I'm SORRY!" Tsubasa said and ran inside the palace as fast as he could but Misaki easily caught up and captured him in a matter of minutes in the living room where everyone gathered. After a few moments of extreme violence and gore to which this author couldn't write in full details because of its disturbing contents not appropriate for readers with soft heart, the dispute calmed down and Natsume was able to explain his story. The King and his mother understood the graveness of his situation and offered their help and alliance to the Kingdom of Fire, also as a form of forgiveness for being locked up in the dungeon, in which Misaki gave Tsubasa another beating for because it was his petty comment after all about her not being able to weave gold that got her into prison as well.

"so… does this mean that the engagement is canceled…?" Mikan asked.

"Well… technically every agreement that my mother made without my consent is canceled. That includes the engagement with the winner of her princess game, yes. I'm against forced marriage to begin with, and besides I'm already engaged. Right, Misaki?" Tsubasa answered. Misaki on the other hand didn't know why but her heart is in turmoil right now. Her heart is beating too fast and she felt so sad she can barely keep her tears from dropping.

"Why ask me…? I don't even care who you marry! I know already; I'm not a real princess but so what? Am I not suitable enough for you…? Idiot Tsubasa!" she said without thinking and realized that she loved Tsubasa more than she knew. Her tears then rolled down her cheek without her consent and she began to cry louder and louder which made everyone panic.

"Wh- what are you crying for?" Tsubasa fretted while kneeling down and wiping away Misaki's tears.

"What do you care? You don't have to worry about me anyway! Just go away and marry yourself!" Misaki sobbed.

"Idiot! Of course I'll worry, you're my fiancé after all." Tsubasa remarked, which made Misaki stop crying because of shock. Ofcourse the others were quite shocked too.

"Wh- what fiancé…? Who?" Misaki asked Tsubasa confusion and bewilderment written all over her face.

"you…" Tsubasa answered.

"wh- whose?"

"Mine."

"Since when?"

"Since we were Young."

"EHHHHH! Since then? HOW COME I DON'T KNOW" Misaki shouted not caring at all about their spectators.

"This girl… You forgot our promise already?" Tsubasa asked becoming annoyed now.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Okay Tsubasa! Now you're a frog and I'm a Princess." The six-yr-old Misaki ordered._

"_But I'm a prince."_

"_I don't care! You're a frog because I said so."_

"_Why a frog though?" _

"_Because I think they're cute and adorable."Tsubasa blushed at her remark and agreed to be Misaki's frog, so he knelt down and croaked for her._

"_See! Now you are cute and adorable!" Misaki beamed and hugged Tsubasa._

"_But I can't be a frog forever Misaki, because frogs and princesses don't get to marry each other." Tsubasa explained while looking up at Misaki._

"_hmm… that's true. Then I'll turn you back into a prince." Said Misaki and she knelt down and kissed Tsubasa on the lips._

"_Now you're a prince because I made you so with my kiss." She said and helped the stoned Tsubasa to stand up. _

"_Then, because I turned you back into a prince, you could now marry a princess." Misaki remarked which brought Tsubasa back to his reverie._

"_Then princess Misaki, would you like to be my wife?" Tsubasa proposed._

"_I will, if you promise to live with me happily ever after." _

"_I promise."_

"_then we should seal our fate with a handshake, like what my dad does when he negotiates with his clients."With that, they both shook their hands, and Tsubasa kissed Misaki as an additional seal to their promise. Then they both laughed and played some more on the sand._

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

"AHHHHH! I remember!" Misaki hollered as memories of her past came back to her.

"See?" Tsubasa chided relieved that Misaki remembered it now. On the other hand, the Queen is not so pleased with the events.

"NO! I object! She is not suitable for you Tsubasa! You should know that YOU are a king." She said.

"But didn't she pass your test? That means she's the real deal, or are you saying that your test is a sham after all?" Natsume remarked and everybody was shocked that now he is defending somebody other than Mikan. _He is more human than I thought _Misaki thought, seeing Natsume in a new light now.

"IT IS NOT A SHAM! And since Princess Misaki passed my tests I approve of her. Good day." She said and exited to her room.

"Oh and one more thing, the Amirah you have right now is fake. I accidentally put it as a wager and lost in a game of chance (poker)." Tsubasa informed them with the nonchalant expression of his. Shocked and irritated, Misaki and Natsume beat the crap out of him again and again not caring about the consequences of murder now. Looking at their current situation, their adventure has yet to end and as tomorrow comes, they have to overcome new trials and ordeals as they come face to face with danger itself.

* * *

done done and done chapter 3 everyone sorry it took long read and review pls.


End file.
